Dynamoelectric machines, such as generators and alternators, are widespread. These machines usually include a stationary member, known as a “stator,” and a rotating member, known as a “rotor,” which turns in relation to the stationary member. Stators and rotors may include one or more windings of conductors. The rotor (sometimes referred to as an “armature”) usually rotates within the stator (or “field”), which produces a rotating magnetic field. Typically, dynamoelectric machines also include internal or external voltage regulators, which adjust the rotor field current and voltage to control the output of the dynamoelectric machine.
Dynamoelectric machines, and particularly alternators, are often used to supply loads in vehicle applications. Certain vehicles, such as buses, airplanes, ambulances, etc., include high electrical loads and therefore require large amounts of electrical power. In such applications, multiple alternators/generators, that is, two or more, may be required to supply the load. When multiple machines are used in one application, however, the load may not be balanced among the machines. That is, one machine may carry a larger proportion of load than the other or others. For example, one alternator may be operating at full capacity while the other or others operate at lower capacity. If the load is not balanced among the alternators/generators, the system may become unstable, unreliable, and susceptible to failure.